


How you Feeling?, Future Friends

by ItsChai



Series: Future Friends [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Future friends, M/M, Mating Season, NSFW, Turtlecest, drunk, season, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: Raph is tired of his relationship with Leonardo as it's crumbling to pieces. Michelangelo can't stand the fact that Don has no time for him, two six packs of beers and some free time in between brothers.





	How you Feeling?, Future Friends

**Author's Note:**

> (/o.o)/ Werecakes \\(o.o\\)  
> Best person ever.  
> (She helped with proofreading.)

Raph looked at nowhere as he opened another can. His mind wandered around the events that had lately troubled his romantic relationship.

Since Karai returned from Japan, their relationship had started to break, both of them drifting apart. Raph had to admit that it was kind of his fault, he was a very jealous person, but it was something he found easy to control in most situations.

But lately… Things were different. Karai kept trying to seduce Leo whenever they were together. Raph, of course, wouldn’t blame her, she knew nothing. Leo had always desired to keep their relationship as secret as possible, so Karai knew nothing about the consequences of her smirks and touches.

Raph had tried to talk it out with his boyfriend, but all the conversations ended up in fights, some of them being so big that the two oldest turtles would stop talking for days.

 

Raph jumped a bit on the couch as a loud thud startled him. He looked back, trying to see the source of the noise, he found Mikey walking out of the lab with a frown on his face. 

“You ok Mike?” Raph said, trying to keep a steady tone of voice, which after three cans of beer, he started to find out as a not so easy task. 

Mikey’s expression quickly changed to a curious one as he walked towards the red cladded turtle, pointing up his nose as he noticed the characteristic smell of alcohol. He plopped down on the couch, sighing deeply before answering his brother “Another night I feel barely alive” He let out a strange giggle that had no resemblance to one of real laughter. Not only was it fake, he wasn't trying to hide that fact. “What’re you doing here? You getting drunk?”

Raph looked away, trying to move the can away from his youngest brother’s field of view. Obviously, hiding it now was useless.

“Are you seriously getting wasted right here?” Mikey shout-whispered “Dude, you’re crazy, Splinter is probably still in the dojo, do you want to get grounded forever?”

Raph slowly let the can he had been treasuring in his hands down on the table and stared down at the floor shamefully and silently.

Mikey then placed one hand on Raph’s shoulder “We’re going to my room, where Splinter won’t see us. I want to drink too”

Raph was very surprised at the offer his brother had just made, he couldn’t help it but to smirk as he realised that suggestion had no intention to be ironic, that Mikey really meant it. He quickly stood up, grabbing the two full cans that the six-pack still had “We gonna be need’n some more of this if you wanna join in”

“Raph, please tell me you got some more." 

Raph's grin was just the answer Mikey was wishing for. 

 

Both turtles sat down on the edge of Mike's bed, each one holding up a half-empty can. Raph was the first one to speak up after an eternity of silence, “Mike, stop chugging it down, the best part is when you slowly start feeling tipsy. If you go directly from turtle to shitface, there’s no fun.”

Mikey gave his brother a stern look, “This is probably the last thing I… we should be doing right now, but is there anything better to do? I don't care about enjoying being boozed up I just had a huge fight with Don, he acts like I’m a ten-year-old kid.”  
Raph gulped down the remaining content of his can, “Ya call your fights with Don the big thing, ha-ha, ya should check out mines with Leo.”

“It’s not the same thing Raph, Donnie and I are dating, you know it.”

“'Course I know it knucklehead, Leo and I are datin' too but fearless fears that you won’t take him seriously if he admits he has fuckin’ feelings. Side fact, he doesn’t have them.” 

Mikey decided to pick up another can, acting unsurprised as he received the big news from his brother. “If he’s such a bitch, why are you dating?”

After Mikey’s words, the room fell completely silent once more. Mikey stared at a wall, thinking about how hard it was to be thinking about having thoughts.

Mikey had a low tolerance for alcohol.

He was only pulled out of his convoluted state of mind by the sound of a digital keyboard, he looked to the side to see Raph with his phone. He stared at his brother as he typed. Raph was getting one in every two characters wrong. He kept backspacing so much, it took him over a minute to write a one-line message. Mikey was starting to feel ticked off because of the constant ticking of the phone, “Why the heck d'you keep the keyboard's sound on? It’s horrible.”

“I like it.”

“Well, you have terrible taste… And this beer is terrible too. Everything is terrible! At least it’s working quickly.”

Raph grinned, opening up a new can. “That's why I buy it.”

The two “happy” turtles kept talking, as they drank. Within minutes the both of them were finding it harder to stand completely still. Raph had finished a six-pack on his own and Mikey was halfway through the third can. No matter how much more Raph had drunk, it was easy to see that Mikey was just as affected as his older brother.

“Who were ya texting to, Raph?” Mikey curiously asked, dropping one arm around his brother’s shoulders.

Raph remembered then how annoyingly touchy his brother would always get when intoxicated. But at this point, today, he had no strength to push him away “Fearless, I was just tellin’ the dude we’re ovah.”

The youngest let out a small “Woah” as this news did catch him off guard, “And now that you’re single… How you feeling?”

Raph pondered his answer for a moment. For some reason the two turtles were taking long pauses before speaking, both of them carefully thinking what they were going to say, something difficult when alcohol was already flooding their systems. “I'm heartbroken and jonesing for an adrenaline rush… and how you feeling?”

“Well, you see I’m just three shots in and I’m hoping not to fall down... I’m also feeling pretty strange... it's like my tummy feels warm.”

“Well, drown it out! Empty that last can.” Raph laughed throwing himself back down on the bed.

“Last?” Mikey tilted his head to a side, confused.

“I ain't having you vomit around the place, so yeah, last one.”

At first, Mikey growled, not accepting his brother’s demands, but when he considered how drunk he already was, he just laughed it out, dropping down the now empty can on the floor and throwing himself to the bed with his hot-headed brother.

“I feel like I’m dancing reckless but it’s all a lie. Don doesn’t really want me, I’m just his consolation prize.”

“Gosh that’s sad.” Raph laughed, “At least you get to be with him.”

“Not at all! Lately, he’s been so focused on the bullshit he does in his lab, that he has no time for me. That’s why we were fighting!” Mikey answered, seeming frustrated.

Then Raph felt his brother shift, laying down on his side, looking at him and moving closer. “It’s fucking spring,” Mikey said with a voice tone lower than his common one. “He hasn’t given me a good night since months ago.” Mike tucked his nose inside the crook of Raph’s neck silently whispering. “And you smell so damn good...”

Raph was about to say something, stop his brother from doing something he could regret, but Mikey’s fingers dared to grace over his slit, slightly dipping into it to touch the warm flesh inside and that reminded Raph that he hadn’t been able to take care of the upcoming season yet.

Raph was too drunk to think clearly, his instincts were overpowering him, but the words Mikey had said before kept running around his mind. “Mike, this is the last thing we should be doing, what about Don?”

“Fuck Don.” Mikey said breathlessly as he shifted his position again so that he was now straddling his brother. “Fuck him and fuck Leo.” Mikey grabbed Raph’s tail, and pressed it against his. “But most importantly, fuck me Raph, fuck me hard.”

From that moment on, they were two animals in heat and nothing else

Raph grabbed orange bandana tails and forcefully pulled down, bringing Michelangelo’s lips to his. The youngest placed his arms in between them, grabbing to the edge of Raph’s shell, and making no attempt to stop Raph's, that were now caressing and grabbing random places around Michelangelo's body.

“Hey Mike.” Raph said, his voice so low and husky that the named brother’s heart skipped a beat. “Let’s see if that gold legend about your mouth is true.”

Mikey was delighted, he knew what his brother meant. The orange cladded turtle had spoken more than once about how he could deepthroat and of course, Raph wanted to know a bit more about it.

Grinning widely, Mike moved down, stopping by the already swollen slit on his brother’s lower plastron. But before letting his brother enjoy the blowjob, he wanted to get a little price for himself. Pressing his snout against his brother’s tail, he inhaled deeply, feeling his mind get a bit more clouded if possible, as the mix of alcohol and Raph's strong arousing scent drove him crazy.

Then his tongue was out of his mouth and inside Raph’s slit.

The muffled moans that the oldest was failing to suppress were all the encouragement Mike needed. His two hands ran down Raph’s inner thighs, spreading them a bit wider apart, whispering against the cartilage, “Come on Raph, so tense, I’m so sure you should relax, stop struggling and let it slip out.”

Raph’s breathing stopped for a second when his member sprung out into the cold air, but he didn’t have to suffer the torture of temperature difference for long as warm lips quickly enveloped its tip.

Mikey being the one in front of him, Raph should have expected that his brother wouldn’t let him enjoy the warmness of his mouth at first. Still, the one cladded in red let out a groan in slight discomfort when Mikey decided to tease the sensitive flesh.

Both the grunt and the quickly increasing strength of his brother’s scent told Michelangelo that he shouldn’t play around with his brother’s patience. He stuck his tongue out, to allow his throat to relax and let the whole length slowly slide in.

Raph gasped, jolting up from his laying down position and staring at his brother with wide eyes. 

The first churr of the night happened, it came from Raph and made Mike drop down, it gave the oldest a little idea.

“Goofball, turn around.”

Mikey looked up at his brother, dick still in his mouth, in a confused way. When Raph made a turning gesture with his finger, Mikey did as told, getting in a 69 position, and turned his focus back to the flesh he treasured in between his tongue and hands.

“Tell me ya got lube around here, ‘cause I’m fuckin’ you hard and it might end up not so good if I do you raw.”

Raph’s little dirty comments were doing magic with Mike’s mind, he was feeling as aroused as he had ever been. He pulled his mouth free long enough to say, “Behind the table.”

Raph rolled Mikey to the side so that he could move and reach for the table. When he uncovered the bottle behind it, he was pretty startled. A 2 litre-bottle of lubricant was hidden there. Raph threw a questioning look at his brother as he picked it up.

“Don’ gimme that look, it had a discount on Amazon!”

“You back to suckin’ an’ I’ll stop lookin’.”

Mikey shrugged and obeyed his brother. Raph grabbed his legs and repositioned him once more, making himself sure that he had easy access to the younger's ass..

Raph uncapped the enormous bottle he had picked up and squirted a gracious amount on his hands. A finger slowly dipped into the warmness of his brother, slowly moving around until it was fully in. 

Then Raph bent it, pressing it against the soft insides of the youngest and Mikey churred for the first time that night, Raph smirked for the millionth.

A second finger went quickly in as Raph wanted to waste no time. He could already feel some tension building up in his tail. Michelangelo could say that too.

But Mikey had very little patience at this point, and he had been fantasizing about Raph's cock, now that he knew it was way bigger than Don's.

“Fuck Raph, enough of the fingers already,” Mikey begged. He received a little spank and a smirk as an answer, the second one coming with a manual indication to move away from his brother, so that the oldest could sit up.

Raph quickly kneeled down behind his brother and stared at him as he covered his dick with a generous amount of lubricant.

Michelangelo stood on all fours on the bed. Both of their breathes were irregular the moment Raph bent down over the younger.

They moaned in unison when the bigger turtle breached the smaller, for the first time. The moment Mike could feel hard plastron against his tail, Raph stopped, letting his mate adjust. But Mike's flexibility along with the experienced hands had worked magic during the previous minutes of stretching and lubricating. Mikey needed no more time.

“Move.”

Even before the laconic word was fully pronounced, Raphael had already pulled out of his brother, slamming himself back in with a swift and smooth movement. Mikey was about to question where could his brother had perfected his skills so much, but a second thrust and a moan from the turtle mounting him were enough to make his mind go back to the feral state in which Raph was already in.

Raph wrapped one of his arms around the terrapin under him to keep him from falling down and used the other one to take care of his brother’s member, eager to receive attention.

Mikey forcefully grabbed the bed sheets each time his brother pushed deeper into him, with each thrust Mike let out a moan, a little whimper or a loud churr. If he weren't as drunk and horny, he probably would have tried to contain himself, stay a bit quieter. But to be honest, if he weren't as drunk and as horny, he wouldn't have cheated on his boyfriend.

But Raph was just so much bigger than Donatello.

Raph had so much more energy than Donatello.

And Raph was making him feel so much better than Donatello. Don never paid full attention to Michelangelo, he always had projects in his mind. Raph on the other hand...

Raph was giving Mikey all that he had. And Mikey was loving it, churring loudly and constantly. Over him, Raphael kept grunting, he had been focusing on the delicious feeling of his cock thrusting in and out of his brother's tight ass, but on a sudden moment where his instincts took over him, his focus travelled to the fact that the terrapin under him was being bred by him. 

It was his turtle, the one he has mated with.

And Raph needed to display that fact.

When teeth were pressed against his shoulder Mikey came hard, white liquid running down Raph's hand staining the bed sheets. Raph lasted little longer, soon coating the inner walls of his warm brother as they clenched and tightened because of Michelangelo's orgasm.

The two animals froze, Raph’s teeth still pressed against soft delicious sweaty skin. Mikey had head hanging down as he tried to catch his breath and Raph kept hugging his mate close, slightly shaking as the last drops of cum fell into his brother.

Teeth then detached from skin and both bodies fell down to the side, lying limp on the bed. Raph’s dick popped out of his brother in the process. They were fast asleep.

___  
___

 

Eyes opened and warmness was felt.

But it wasn't the warmness he was used to.

Those weren't the arms he was used to.

“What have we done?”

**Author's Note:**

> Album: Future Friends  
> Track: 8 - How You Feeling?  
> Artist: Superfruit
> 
> Song: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAI5rSiGyNY)


End file.
